Field of Screams
Field of Screams is the third episode of Season Three of Impractical Jokers and the forty-eighth episode overall. It aired on January 16, 2014 and it had a total of 1.42 million U.S. viewers. Summary The guys must complete dares in the park while attempting to guess the other Jokers' voices on a voice changer, try to get applause while quitting their jobs, and team up for dinosaur presentations. Challenges Devil Voices :Goal: Guess the voice or do the command. :Loser: Sal failed to kiss a blond on the lips. The Jokers are told to perform a task, and they must guess which Joker the disguised voice belongs to. If they guess correctly, the joker behind the voice must do the task and if they guess wrong they have to perform the task they were told. The challenge ends when one Joker refuses to do the task they're told and ultimately loses. Quit Fantastically :Joker vs. Joker: Sal vs. Murr :Goal: Get the crowd to applaud. :Loser: Murr failed to get the audience to applaud him for quitting at the zoo. Sal and Murr must quit their jobs in front of an audience of people. If they can't get the audience to applaud, they lose. Joe and Q would later have their turn in Junk in the Trunk. Dino-Mite :Team-Based: Sal and Q vs. Joe and Murr :Goal: Get the most hands raised. :Loser: Sal and Q only had two hands raised while Joe and Murr had three. The Jokers team up into groups of two and give a presentation about dinosaurs. At the end they ask how many people would like to take another class. Whoever has the least amount of hands raised loses. Punishment :Loser: Sal :Punishment: All Sal had to do was traverse from one side of the cornfield to the other, whilst holding onto a red guide rope. As it turned out, there were scares and obstacles that Sal had to overcome along the way, such as a "ghost girl", a loud airhorn, a literal scare from a jumping scarecrow and a pile of feces (it's not a Sal punishment without heaping piles of it). Once Sal reaches the end of the cornfield, he reaches a sign reading "Good luck getting out". Once he reaches the sign, he has no idea what it means; he finds out the hard way when the guide rope retracts back towards the starting point and disappears. Sal made it to the end, and now, has to figure out how to get out. Next thing he knows, Benjamin the giant cat begins chasing him from one side to the other. As if the cornfield wasn't enough, eventually, Sal will have to traverse through a haunted house. Gallery Image-1555897581.jpeg Image-1555897458.jpeg Zoo.jpg Field_of_screams.jpg Inside Jokes This punishment was filmed on the same day as Murr's skydiving punishment. Trivia *This episode was nominated for Sal's most panicked punishments during Full-Court Punishment Week. Having beaten out Down in the Dump, it advanced to the final round and was the winner, having beaten out B-I-N-G-NO. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three episodes Category:Episodes where Sal is punished Category:Episodes with punishments Category:Episodes with three challenges Category:Season Three Category:Inside Jokes episodes